High School Days
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Grey's Anatomy Cast was in high school?
1. Chapter 1

**High School Days**

**For the purpose of this story, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Owen, George, Izzie, Alex, Jackson and April are the same age. Lexie is a year younger and Molly is a year younger, than her.**

**This fic stemmed from a two shot I wrote called Truth or Dare - in the High School Musical archive. I basically thought what, would Grey's be like in high school? However, I won't be mentioning any High School Musical characters in this fic as I would probably go off on a tangent.**

**Chapter 1**

It was another drizzling and miserable day in Seattle and hoards of students squelched into the off whiteish halls, filled with mundane grey lockers of Seattle Grace High School.

Seniors, juniors, sophomores and eager freshman hurried to the lockers keen to shed their wet macs and coats, and catch up with friends after a long weekend.

Amongst the rabble, was Meredith Grey who was stood by her lockers, on her tip toes eagerly trying to spot the head of her boyfriend. To her side, stood her best friend Cristina who was prattling on about what had happened between her and her 'on again off again' boyfriend Owen Hunt, who was a senior.

Maybe I should give you a background.

Meredith and Cristina are seniors. Meredith is the oldest daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey. However, Susan isn't her mother. Her mother is Ellis Grey. surgeon extraordinaire. When Meredith was five, Thatcher and Ellis divorced as Ellis was having an affair with a fellow resident. It came to nothing in the end and Ellis threw herself into her work. Meanwhile, Thatcher had gotten Meredith due to Ellis never being home.

Soon after the divorce, Thatcher met Susan and the rest was history. Within a year, they were blessed with a little girl, Alexandra (Lexie) and a year later, another girl, Molly.

Now, Meredith's boyfriend is a senior called Derek Shepard who comes from a big family of girls with being the only male in the house - his father had been shot for his watch when he was younger. There's Nancy, Kathleen, Derek, Amy and Elizabeth. Then there is his best friend Mark Sloan who practically spent all of his younger life in the Shepherd home and still does, so he is like a brother.

Now onto to Owen, Cristina's on again off again boyfriend. He is also a senior.

Finally there's Lexie who is a junior and Molly a sophomore.

Next we move onto the friends. There is George, Alex, Izzie, April and Jackson. Alex and Izzie are together. April and Jackson are dancing around each other. Meanwhile, George is single. Other friends they have, are two college freshman called Callie and Arizona.

The whole group of friends, except for Molly, were aspiring to be surgeons. They were all going to go to different colleges, but were all hopefully going to get in to Seattle Grace Hospital for their internship, residency and maybe fellowship, when the time came.

Meanwhile, they were focusing on having fun, looking at colleges and for love. Derek and Meredith had been together since sophomore year. Cristina and Owen had been together since junior year. Izzie and Alex had been together since freshman year but had grown up to together, as they lived on the same estate.

Izzie, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Molly and George had gone to the same middle school but Cristina and Meredith had also gone to the same elementary and pre-k. Alex, Mark, Derek, and Owen had gone to a different middle school but still saw each other sometimes because of Alex and Izzie.

Even sophomore Molly had a boyfriend Eric - a junior. The only single ones were George, Lexie and Mark, The latter because he had a reputation for sleeping around, Lexie because she was in love with Mark, and George because he had his eye on a girl called Olivia but was trying to work up the courage to ask her out.

Now Lexie had gaggle of friends Kerry, Mia, Alesha and Rhea. However, they didn't know about her crush on Mark which Lexie found strange since she was always staring at him.

The other surprising thing, was that Mark felt the same but slept with all these random girls because he knew he could never have her, and also Derek and Meredith had warned him away- saying she was too happy for him and he was dark and twisty, like Meredith had been for a couple of years, despite and relatively happy childhood.

Mark, of course, abided by this rule since he had accidentally kissed Derek last girlfriend, so he left Lexie alone.

That was of course, until she came up to him to confess her feelings, but that is a different story, for a different chapter, and a different day.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Days**

**For the purpose of this story, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Owen, George, Izzie, Alex, Jackson and April are the same age. Lexie is a year younger and Molly is a year younger, than her.**

**This fic stemmed from a two shot I wrote called Truth or Dare - in the High School Musical archive. I basically thought what, would Grey's be like in high school? However, I won't be mentioning any High School Musical characters in this fic as I would probably go off on a tangent.**

**Chapter 2**

Lexie blushed as Mark walk past - he had looked at her and winked. However the light colouring of her cheeks had gone unnoticed by her friends, who were all giggling about Derek Shepherd Lexie sisters boyfriend.

There was one person who noticed the blush - Mark Sloan.

Mark wasn't stupid he knew that if you winked at a girl she would blush unless she wasn't into you. When he winked at Lexie Grey she blushed only lightly but that was another sign - a sign she had a secret crush on him. Like he did her. His had develop six months ago when Meredith and Derek had caught him staring at Lexie. They had warned him away from her because he already had a reputation as a player, they said Lexie was the kind of girl who wanted a relationship not a one night stand. Mark agreed with them, but there words sunk into his head and feelings began to grow, feelings that had to be harboured. Now he wanted a relationship with Lexie, he'd only slept with girls in the last six months to get over Lexie but he couldn't. He knew if he didn't do something soon he'd be in serious trouble, he was going to college in ten months, if he wanted to date Lexie he'd have to make a move soon. Otherwise he may never get a chance - he was going to make that move soon he didn't know how, but he would.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
